Episode 7631 (3rd October 2016)
Plot Victoria confides in Marlon that she's worried about Adam. Adam finds Moira in Holly's bedroom and he questions why he didn't make things up with Holly, as he could've spotted some signs, but Moira insists there weren't any, expect for a half-packed case. Adam theorizes that whoever Holly was seeing has something to hide, and concludes Holly's mystery man was drug dealer Simon. Charity tries to get information on Cain's visits to the farm from Noah. Noah realises Charity isn't bothered about Holly's death, only about what Cain has been up to. He hits out that when she was in prison, Moira looked after him better than she ever did. DS Sutcliffe talks to Jai about his last texts to Holly. Jai lies they were referring to hiring Holly for some publicity shots. Leyla apologises to Pete for bailing on their date. Pete agrees to talk to Moira with Leyla so she can get some images off Holly's camera for a client. After the police leave, Priya tells Jai he needs to tell Moira and the police the truth about him and Holly. Paddy watches Rhona from a far. Liv questions if Paddy wants Rhona back, but Paddy explains he'd be happy if he could get Rhona away from Pierce, revealing Pierce's threats. Liv insists he needs to tell Rhona, but Paddy refuses, so Liv does it on his behalf, although Pierce explains away the accusations. DS Sutcliffe calls round to Butlers Farm and informs Moira and Adam that the post-mortem has completed, and the early indications show Holly died of an accidental overdose. Adam gets annoyed when DS Sutcliffe explains there is no evidence that Simon had anything to do with it. Ross joins Adam as he goes to sort things out for himself. Moira hands over Holly's camera to Leyla and Pete. Adam and Ross call round to Simon's house, and Adam pins Simon up against a car, demanding to know how long he was seeing Holly for. Simon denies he had anything to do with Holly's death as Adam holds him down in the middle of the road. At the vet's, Pierce sneaks one of Rhona's tops into Paddy's bag whilst Vanessa is distracted. Charity calls round to Butlers Farm with a big bunch of flowers for Moira, explaining no one should have to go through what she has. She tells her Noah is planning to come up to the farm after school, and questions is Cain has anything to do with why she's so upset. Moira reminds Charity that her daughter is dead, so her being upset has nothing to do with Cain. She dumps the flowers in the bin and Victoria orders Charity out. Jai sits in his car having bought a bottle of whisky. Pierce deliberately drops Paddy bag, and pulls out Rhona's top. Rhona can't believe Paddy would have her T-shirt in his bag, but Paddy denies he stole it. Pearl accidentally puts her foot in it, so Pierce orders Paddy out his own surgery. Paddy denies he has done anything before walking out. Jai attends his NA meeting, opening up to the attendees about Holly's death and how he blames himself. Paddy tells Marlon about the incident with the top and how Pierce planted it, but Marlon is skeptical and questions why Pierce would do that. Rhona and Pierce arrive in pub, and Rhona reveals she is applying for an occupation order. Pete and Leyla go through the pictures on Holly's camera. They can't believe it when they come across one of Holly kissing Jai, taken the day before her death. Pete questions why Jai hasn't said anything. Adam reveals to Victoria that he went to see Simon. He admits that part of him hates Holly as it was her choice to take drugs. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Olivia Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *DS Sutcliffe - Simon Lenagan *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Group Leader - Daniel Knight Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, staircase, backroom and exterior *Butlers Farm - Holly's bedroom, living room, kitchen and yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *5 Belmont Street - Exterior *Belmont Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room and reception *Unknown streets *Unknown community hall Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes